This randomized, prospective study, funded by the CDC, examines the effect of case management on compliance with pediatric immunizations in the first year of life for 382 African American, inner-city mother-infant pairs. This project is a multi-institutional collaboration among CSMC, RAND, and the Women, Infants, and Children program affiliated with Harbor-UCLA. To date, immunization and medical record data from 491 patient and provider combinations have been abstracted from private physician offices in South Central Los Angeles. Data analysis is currently underway at the RAND Corporation.